


An Uninvited Guest

by MissWritesALot55



Series: Cloqwork Family [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breaking and Entering, It's not that good, Minor Original Character(s), SO SORRY, next time will be better i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWritesALot55/pseuds/MissWritesALot55
Summary: Garnet wakes up to find a stranger in her family's home. Someone who Qrow knows all too well but won't really tell her who she really is.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: Cloqwork Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729741
Kudos: 5





	An Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic is just really bad. Sorry. 
> 
> Hopefully I can push out better rwby content in the future.

Garnet had a habit of going up into the attic and falling asleep in front of the window. The sun would always heat up the floor around it and she would go there and lay down because she just liked warm spots. She liked laying down in warm spots and falling asleep because it brought her comfort. But, because of this, she would often sleep for long periods of time and she would miss things. Qrow and Ozpin would be left worrying and searching for her when all they had to do was look up.

Garnet didn't mind being left alone because they didn't really have any visitors.

Until one day, when Garnet was home alone.

Once again, she had gone up to the attic for an afternoon nap. Qrow and her siblings would return soon, so there was no need to worry for too long. This time, she had brought up a blanket and book to help get her to sleep, but of course, the minute she felt the warmth of the attic floor, she went out like a light.

However, about fifteen minutes later, she was awoken to the sound of the back door opening.

How odd.

Qrow always entered through the front. And it was quiet.

It was never quiet when he came home. Maylea would always come in talking Qrow and Oscar's ears off.

Maybe it was Ozpin? Maybe, he didn't want to make too much noise because he assumed that she would be sleeping.

No. Something was off.

She carefully stood up, approaching the window. From what she could see, no one was out front. No car, no truck, no other people. 

Maybe it was some homeless man or weird forest dweller that wandered in. Either way, she needed to inform Ozpin.

She stood up, carefully stepping over the creaky boards and to the attic door. She wanted to make sure that whoever was down there didn't know she was there.

Qrow had always taught her to be wary with any sort of stranger. You never know who could be a friend or foe.

She lightly pushed the hatch to the attic, peaking down to the second floor. No one was there, at least, not yet.

She brought down the ladder just enough so when she climbed down and jumped off, she wouldn't hurt her ankles. She lightly pushed the ladder back up and carefully crept down the hall to her parent's room. There was a phone in there. She could call them. 

Qrow. It would be best to call Qrow. He was faster.

She turned in the direction of her parents room when she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. She turned back around, sniffing the air a few more times, her anxiety fading.

_ 'I know that smell! It's Qrow!' _

Garnet raced down the hall, hearing the little pitter patter of her bare feet.

Garnet had always had a special ability. She was able to smell the emotions of others. She had discovered this special way of sensing others feelings while she was staying in the facility the year prior. She could smell the emotions of others from miles away.

But...as she got closer and was nearing the end of the steps, the scent seemed to change.

No. 

It didn't change. It was never Qrow's scent. It seemed like Qrow's scent, it was familiar like Qrow's scent, but it wasn't his.

It smelled like...like spoiled milk. No, not spoiled milk-it was a sour smell. A bitter smell.

And it was so pungent. So strong, Garnet could barely take it.

There were sounds coming from the kitchen. She shook as she ever so slightly stepped forward, poking her head around the corner.

She nearly screamed when she saw the tall raven haired woman with the biggest sword she had ever seen in her life. She had torn the place apart, everything in or around the kitchen and living room had either been thrown on the floor or destroyed.

She had to get out of there. She had to run back upstairs and call Qrow and Ozpin and tell them that some strange woman was in their house, ruining their things.

She had to run.

She took one step back-

**_Creak._ **

She nearly cried. Her eyes were stinging as she was trying to hold back tears. That woman-she heard her.

She could hear her turn around and slowly make her way towards her. She could hear her pull her sword out of its sheath as she approached her.

_ 'Come on, Garnet. Run, damnit, run!' _

She could feel her quickly approaching. Her legs just wouldn't move. Why wouldn't they move?!

The lock to the front door cut through the silence. The woman stopped. The front door creaked open, a familiar orange Velcro shoe stepping into frame. "Gar-net~!"

_ 'Maylea!' _

Just as the door fully opened, Garnet whipped around and dashed right to them, taking the eight-year-old in her arms, bursting into tears as she and her adoptive sister fell back. "MAYLEA!"

"GARNET!" She replied, surprised considering her sister wasn't usually the type to get so emotional.

Qrow stepped forward and knelt down, picking them both up and carrying Garnet in his arms. "G,what is it? Did you hurt yourself or somethin'?"

Garnet hiccuped. "T-there's-! There's-there's a woman! A-a woman! I-in the kitchen! In the kitchen! S-she has a big sword!"

Qrow's eyes widened. He placed her down next to Oscar and handed him his scroll. "Call your dad. Now."

"What-why? What's going on?" The ten-year-old questioned.

"J-just do it, okay? I'll be out in a minute." 

He quickly entered the house, Harbinger in hand. As he entered, Garnet could see a bird. A black bird flying in the opposite direction of the house and into the surrounding forest. She felt her sister's hand intertwined with hers as Oscar talked to Ozpin on the scroll.

Qrow had disappeared for what seemed like forever. When he came out, he told them to go up to their rooms and took the scroll from Oscar's hand.

They didn't question him and simply went upstairs to their rooms. 

Garnet locked hers and didn't leave her bed for hours.

\-------

Night eventually came and Garnet had still not left her bed. She was curled up in a ball hugging one of the many weird plush toys Qrow had bought her, too scared to open her eyes.

How could she possibly mistake that stranger for Qrow? She loved Qrow. She spent hours-months with Qrow. How could she not notice? 

How could she not notice that it wasn't him?

**_Knock knock!_ **

"G, dinner's ready." 

Speak of the devil.

"I'm not coming out!" She called, hiding under the covers.

"G, c'mon. I gotta talk to ya." He called back.

"How do I know it's really you?"

She hear Qrow mutter something before he tried the door handle again. "G, it's okay. It's just me. No one else."

"Except for us!"

"Except for Oscar and Maylea."

Garnet hesitantly slid off the bed and tiptoed to the door.

Oranges. Oranges and chocolate.

That was Oscar's smell.

She got closer.

Marshmallows….that's Maylea's.

She got closer to the door, sniffing the air a few more times.

_ '...Smoke….smoke from burning wood...that's Qrow….' _

She reached up and unlocked the door, standing back as the trio made their way inside.

"Come on, hon. Sit down. I got something to tell you guys."

She nodded, hopping onto the bed and sitting beside her two siblings. Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. "I knew I had to explain this to you guys at some point. Never thought it would be so soon."

"What is it?" Oscar questioned.

Qrow held the picture out in front of them. "G, is this the lady you saw today?"

Garnet squinted as she leaned forward. It was an old photo of a much younger Qrow and a much younger Taiyang and a woman that was apparently named Summer Rose and…!

She pointed to the second woman with long raven hair and the hardened expression. "That's her! That's the lady who was in our house!"

"She's scary." Maylea said.

"Actually...she kinda looks like you, dad." Oscar added.

"That's because she's my sister."

"What?!"

"You have a sister?!"

Qrow nodded. "This was way back in the day when she actually found people decent. We were on the same time with your uncle Tai and aunt Summer. She...she wasn't the best partner one could ask for."

"What do you mean, dad?" Oscar asked, moving closer.

"Your 'Aunt' isn't exactly the sweetest person around. She's a real pain, actually. She used to be nice but...later, things kinda went South. Difference in opinion."

Garnet's nose twitched. He was hiding something.

"I never thought you guys would meet her because-well, she hates my guts. I knew she would keep tabs on me but I never thought she would actually…" he stopped, spacing out for a second before continuing, "nevermind. I just wanted to bring you guys in here to make sure you guys know who to look out for and that Garnet's gonna go with your pops to work from now on."

"Wait, I am?" Garnet questioned.

"Yeah. Don't worry. The blonde lady you met that one time-Glynda-she'll be there too, so you should be in good hands."

"Qrow?" Garnet said, sitting up on her knees.

"Yeah?"

"Do...do you know why she might've come here? She tore the place apart but...she didn't take anything from the kitchen or living room…"

Qrow thought for a long time before shrugging it off. "Not sure. Try not to think about it too much."

He stood. "Come on, dinner's ready."

Oscar and Maylea followed behind him, but Garnet couldn't get her out of her head and she couldn't help but think what if that happened to them.

What if Oscar and Maylea grew to hate her like Qrow's sister? What if they stopped trusting her and they grew to be bitter? What if they already did hate her?

"I don't want them to hate me...I don't want to hurt them...I don't….I won't…"

**_"Don't believe a word he says."_ **

Garnet whipped around, her eyes falling outside her bedroom window where a single black bird with burning red eyes, staring directly at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of those who read this, hope you enjoyed, and I will see you soon!


End file.
